(a) Technical Field
The present system relates to a 3-dimensional image display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the present system relates to a 3-dimensional image display device in which crosstalk between consecutively displayed left-eye and right-eye images is prevented, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in the 3-dimensional image displaying technology, a stereoscopic effect of an object is represented by using binocular parallax, which allows a person to perceive the stereoscopic effect at a close range. That is, different 2D images are respectively seen by a right eye and a left eye. When the image seen by the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left-eye image”) and the image seen by the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right-eye image”) are transmitted to the person's brain, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are combined in the brain such that a 3-dimensional image having depth perception is recognized by the person.
The 3-dimensional image display devices that use the binocular parallax in 3-dimensional image displays are typically categorized as employing a stereoscopic scheme or autostereoscopic scheme. A stereoscopic scheme generally refers to the use of glasses, such as shutter glasses scheme or polarized glasses, or other type of headgear. An autostereoscopic scheme generally refers to the use of a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier as part of the display device and does not require the use of glasses.
Shutter glasses operate by selectively blocking out the view of each eye in sync with the continuous, alternate display of left-eye images and right-eye images by the display device. For example, when the display device displays a left-eye image, the shutter glasses selectively blocks out the view of the right eye, and vice versa when a right-eye image is displayed.
There are generally two methods to display different colors in a 3-dimensional image display device. With a spatial division color display method, each pixel displays one of the primary colors—red, green, and blue—and a desired color can be achieved through a spatial sum of these primary colors. With a temporal division color display method, each of the pixels is capable of displaying the primary colors in quick succession (i.e., changing the colors over time) and a desired color can be achieved through a temporal sum of the displayed primary colors. When displaying a 3-dimensional image using the temporal division color display method, crosstalk between the adjacent left-eye image data and right-eye image data may be generated.